


Mile High Club

by SilverEyedRukia



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, NSFW, Nudity, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, amethyst - Freeform, cause the world needs more tol Peri, following characters mentioned, mentions of physical interaction, smut in next chapter, so don't read if you aren't into nakedness, so it's not 100 percent sin, this also has some adorable Stevidot friendshipness, tol Peridot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverEyedRukia/pseuds/SilverEyedRukia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human!AU. Peridot's flight gets cancelled so now she's stuck at the airport over night. She rents a room to catch at least some sleep before her insanely long flight but unbeknownst to her she's also stuck with a complete stranger inside their suite. And their first meeting doesn't exactly go as planned... (rating will go up in the next chapter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Lapidot (hinted, very very obviously hinted you can't possibly miss it)
> 
>  **Note:** Please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.
> 
> Depending on this story's popularity I will either update this first or Awkward Office Encounters, your voice counts ;)

"You've got to be _fucking_ kidding me."

The blonde woman was staring at the brightly illuminated LED screens displaying all the departure and arrival flights for the next couple hours, luggage standing just a few inches away while her carry-on bag was dangling limply from her left hand. Her right hand was busy unplugging one of her ear buds at a comically slow pace while the owner just continued to open-mouthedly gape at the display a few feet above her. The word "CANCELED" was glaring down at her in bold, red letters, almost tauntingly so, as all the other flights above and below that specific one read either "ON TIME" or "DEPARTED".

Peridot was lost in her trance of disbelief until someone ran into her, knocking her carry-on bag out of her limp fingers and herself out of her trance successfully. She muttered an angry "It's fine" as she picked the bag up while the man just continued hurrying down towards his gate, an above the crowd barely audible "sorry!" floating through the air. She opened up her bag and ripped out her headphones before angrily stuffing them into said bag, placing it on her luggage and making her way towards the closest information point. Someone better have a really good explanation as to why her flight had been cancelled or heavens prevail she would unleash her vocabulary consisting of 5 languages she spoke fluently upon the poor clerk.

The airport was as busy as ever despite it being well past 10PM. Businessmen and women were running around with their phones and headsets, talking animatedly with their business partners or angry wives and husbands as they wiggled their way through the crowd of visitors with practiced ease. Painfully obvious tourists taking pictures of everything that moved were blocking the traffic and slowed down the mob of pissed off and tired locals, while a few other people were running around like headless chickens here and there. And in the midst of it all was Peridot, with her eternally pissed off expression and her untamable mane of blonde hair sticking out like a sore thumb. Her 5'10 form was clad in a perfectly tailored, navy blue tux that was topped off with a traditional white button-up and a flashy looking, orange tie. All in all a combination that just screamed "look at me" even though Peridot herself would have preferred to dress in a simple pair of jeans and her favourite band shirt but alas, meetings with bosses from other IT companies called for a more sophisticated wardrobe.

The woman in question was maneuvering through a group of posing Asians whilst not giving a flipping fuck about possibly ruining their group picture. Her destination was already in sight and the slowly rotating "i" screwed on top of a large pole that indicated the information point being located directly beneath it was the fuel that quickened her steps yet also reminded her of her growing hunger. She made a mental note to look for a Greek restaurant and get a gyro once she got the time for it as she came to a stop in front of the desk, letting out a sigh of relief when the only other customer aside from her was a young mother and her child. She had zero patience for any further bullshit today and if she had to wait for longer than five minutes to find out why she'd be stuck at the airport for a night she would probably punch something. Or someone, depending on if that someone dared to annoy her enough for that to happen.

The IT specialist's thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone tug at her pant leg and upon looking down to see what was going on, her by glasses framed eyes stared into the sparkling ones from the little boy now blinking up at her, apparently utterly unimpressed by Peridot's permanent scowl.

"Lady, you look so pretty! I didn't know ladies could wear ties, too!"

The lad couldn't be older than 10 with his still chubby cheeks, curly black hair and pleasantly pitched voice and it warmed her heart to see such innocence and promise in such a small man. Peridot pushed up her glasses out of sheer habit before she crouched down, now just a few inches smaller than the boy who was still beaming at her. She replaced her sour expression with one of her rare yet beautiful, patient smiles and gave the boy a short ruffle through his black locks.

"Thanks buddy, you're looking good yourself. Your shirt reminds me of one my favourite video game characters. And ladies can wear ties too, if they want to. But, and this is a secret so don't tell anyone," she started before she leaned in closer and held a hand up to cover up what she was about to say for anyone else but the boy, "only special women wear them. It's like a secret club so that all the members can identify each other at first glance."

Peridot would have thought it to be impossible but the boy's face lit up even more, eyes widening and mouth falling open in sheer amazement at being told of that secret club.

"Wow, really? Can I be a member too? My dad has a few ties I could wear!"

"Only if you are always nice to ladies", Peridot chuckled as she stood up. She opened her carry-on bag and handed a small, in pink wrapping paper wrapped package to the boy whose name she didn't even know yet.

"Here, your initiation gift. But you have to promise me to respect the club's rules first. Repeat after me."

Face suddenly dead serious the boy clasped his legs together like a soldier about to salute, pressed his lips into a thin line and hooked his pinky around Peridot's outstretched one, other hand still holding onto his present with fierce determination.

"I, say your name, solemnly swear that I will never disrespect a tie-wearing woman and that I will uphold the club's tradition of wearing a tie whenever I have to dress nicely or my brothers and sisters shall rid me of my undeserving membership."

The boy, Steven as she found out his name was, repeated every syllable perfectly and broke into another teeth-showing grin once he finished, child-like fingers tearing at the wrapper in barely contained anticipation. His mouth formed a wordless "o" once his present was revealed and he immediately latched himself onto Peridot's leg, face burying itself into her stomach as he yelled a now muffled "Thank you!" into her jacket.

"That yellow star with the pink background reminded me of that little dude. You are a lot like him, you know?", Peridot grinned as Steven now excitedly begged for his mum's attention and waved the amiibo figurine of Kirby around like the prized possession it was to him. The blonde didn't care that it was supposed to be a gift for her friend Amethyst, she could always get a new one because making this kid's day was definitely worth giving it away. The rather tall woman, her being only slightly smaller than Peridot herself, turned around and smiled gratefully at her before stepping out of the way and pulling her son along and towards their designated gate.

"Thank you, miss."

"Yeah pretty lady, thanks!"

Before Peridot could turn around she spotted him waving and heard him yell at her from a short distance away, asking for her name. She shook her head slightly before she replied to him, also yelling for it to reach the boy over the commotion of the busy airport.

"Look for the MeanGreenMemeMachine inside the Miiverse and you'll find me!"

She waved one final time, image of the happy boy replaying itself infinitely inside her mind, before she turned around to finally face the clerk sitting at the desk, expression back to her trademark scowl as she smacked her plane ticket down on the counter. She could go from 0 to 100 and back in 3 seconds flat and right now she was pissed.

"Care to explain _this_ , sir?" 

The young, very tired-looking employee scanned over the ticket before punching a few letters and numbers into his keyboard, eyebrows furrowing before they disappeared behind his unkempt bangs upon reading what was now displayed on his monitor.

"Well miss; it seems the plane that was scheduled to depart to your destination was called back for an inspection after a few systems replied with an error message during the last check-up. They are currently unable to find a replacement so the flight has been cancelled. The airline asks all passengers to be patient and return to their counters in the morning of the next day. They promise to compensate for their mistake and apologize for the inconvenience. Any costs resulting from this like hotel costs will be taken care of."

His tired expression had shifted into a more worried and slightly anxious one the more he had shared due to the fact that the tall, glowering woman was looking ready to murder someone with looks alone. He released the breath he didn't know he had been holding when the tall blonde only sighed and thanked him, all tension leaving both their bodies when she nodded her head in gratitude and took off into the direction of the food court. She really needed some nerve food. And a fucking scotch, even though she knew the ones available in the airport were shit.

The trip towards the food court was relatively short and Peridot inwardly thanked her father's dominant genes for her height that made it so much easier for her to navigate the airport. Not that she didn't already know the entire layout by heart, but her height in addition to her bold choice of clothing and her rather intimidating expression made the people heading her way part like the red sea. And the few busybodies that didn't could easily be side-stepped to avoid collision. Peridot chuckled quietly to herself before she headed towards the first European looking food place she could find, patiently waiting at the end of the line of customers while checking the time: it was just a couple minutes past midnight and she really needed to catch some sleep before the flight if she wanted to arrive at her destination without looking like a dead man walking.

"Excuse me miss, may I take your order?"

The rather deep yet very smooth and gentle voice of the server crashed her train of thought and the blonde tore her eyes away from her watch to raise them to eye-level, only to realize that she was now unintentionally staring straight at the woman's chest. Peridot felt heat creeping into her cheeks before she looked up into the face of the patiently smiling woman, her height advantage and the inappropriate stare apparently not disturbing her one bit.

"Yes, sorry, I must have been spacing out", she started before she looked at the name tag dangling from her ample bosom, mentally scolding herself for acting like an under-fucked teenage boy, "…Opal. I'll have the number 5 without onions to go, please? And sorry for not paying attention, it doesn't happen every day that someone is even taller than me."

Opal, as her name tag revealed her to be called, laughed quietly at the rather lame joke as she quickly finished and wrapped up the order before placing it in a plastic bag and punching some numbers into the cash register.

"If you are 6 foot something like I am it gets even harder, but it keeps most people away", she said while accepting the offered money and returning the change a few seconds later, "the height intimidates them. I haven't had a guy hit on me in weeks, that's a new record!"

Peridot chuckled at the thought before pocketing her change and grabbing her food. A guy hitting on _her_? Would probably be a pretty flattering thing if it weren't for the fact that she was as straight as a double rainbow.

"Well then, have a good flight and a wonderful evening, miss."

The IT specialist pushed up her glasses and smiled at Opal before heading out and into the direction of the area where she knew several one-night-stay suites were located, now partly unwrapped food in her free hand ready to eat while her other was dragging along all of her luggage.

_'Great job, Dot. You successfully made yourself look like a drooling fool in front of a complete stranger. So much for resting bitch face syndrome, you smiled so much at her your jaw's hurting.'_

Peridot grumbled quietly in between bites and pushed the incident into the back of her head, eager to forget about it. She blamed her lack of sleep caused by the all-nighter she had pulled the night before, an action she now deeply regretted. 'Sure, lack of sleep. Or lack of getting laid, raging hormones and an obvious preference for humans with two X-chromosomes.' Inner monologues were fun and all but Peridot really hated it when her voice of reason was right. Sighing she tossed the now empty food wrapper into a nearby trashcan, checked the time again and decided that she should ditch the idea of getting a scotch and instead try to rent a room for the night or else she would probably fall asleep during the meeting and that was a really terrifying thought. If her mother found out she'd be dead meat for sure.

The moment she rounded a corner the letters "Airport Suites" were already glaring at her in a bright white glow, a small maybe restaurant sized establishment in between snack stores and duty free shops. Wide strides carried her to the front of the counter quickly where a young man, no older than maybe about 21, was standing behind, face scrunched up into an expression of both annoyance and confusion. He was so caught up in whatever he was doing that it took Peridot three attempts to catch his attention, if only for the fact that by the third try she was nearly yelling the name from his name tag through the entire airport.

"I apologize, ma'am, I didn't realize we had a customer. Welcome to Airport Suites, can I rent you a room for the night? There are only two left, who knows for how long."

"Smallest room with bath you have, please. I won't be staying for breakfast." She rummaged through the inside of her jacket before finally finding her small wallet she kept in there for the sole purpose of tipping or paying for minor things. Peridot wasn't fond of carrying too much cash around and usually paid for everything with either her credit or her debit card but as of now she was just too tired to swipe and sign for just a few hours of sleep.

"Oh, good thing you're paying in cash. Our entire system crashed a few minutes ago and I've been trying to get it to work, but…", he made a helpless gesture towards his monitor and shrugged before pulling out a notepad and a pen. "Anyways, I need some personal information from you ma'am, just for the records and the bill."

The next few minutes were spent taking notes and talking about everything and nothing in between until finally Lars hat noted down everything he needed. Absently he tried opening a file on his screen until he realized that it was still frozen before he cursed quietly and started sorting through all of the keys dangling beneath his side of the counter, dropping a few in the process.

"I'm so sorry ma'am, it's my first week and I still haven't- goddamn keys stop moving around- sorry, still haven't memorized everything. And now the system crashed too and I am left with no information whatsoever and the IT guy isn't supposed to get here until around 7AM."

Peridot ran her perfectly trimmed nails through her blonde mane in an attempt to quell her rising annoyance. It wasn't doing much but she knew the poor lad was working to the best of his abilities and she really couldn't get mad at him for that, even if the mess of programs visible on the frozen monitor made her sick as an IT person herself. So instead of raging she simply nodded curtly and gave him a short wave and a "Don't worry about it, good night" before grabbing the key and heading towards the door with the same engraved number as on the keychain. She found it quickly, the room right to the last door on this hallway, and unlocked it, stepped inside the room and closed the door as quietly as possible afterwards.

It was pitch-dark inside the medium sized room and Peridot whipped out her phone and unlocked it to illuminate the floor and the way towards the bed. She found a small ottoman sitting on the opposite end of the entrance and placed her jacket on it, set down her luggage and took off her shoes before settling down on the left side of the bed, her preferred position. She could feel the exhaustion draining her body of its energy the moment her head hit the pillow and she blissfully closed her eyes, fumbled around the dark with her glasses until she found a nightstand to rest them on and set an alarm before already drifting into a dreamless slumber.

Until, several hours later, the ringing of an alarm tore her out of her sleep again. Somewhat disoriented Peridot tiredly swatted at her phone to turn of the alarm, only to realize that after three of four taps against the screen the alarm was still going as strong as ever. Confused she rolled over to the other side of the bed, thinking that maybe the suite had a pre-installed alarm or something, and only halted her movements when the hand she had intended to use to prop herself up landed on something very soft that was _definitely_ not a pillow. Before her with sleep clouded mind had even a second to react the mental question was already answered for her in the form of a foreign curse.

"¡Hostia!"

_'Yep, that was a boob.'_

Something, or rather someone, jumped off the bed like a frightened animal and not soon after the room exploded into a sea of light so bright that for a few seconds Peridot was utterly blinded by it. She blinked to rid her eyes of the stinging sensation before squinting them, remembering that she wasn't wearing her glasses yet. It took a moment but when her eyes finally adjusted she could have sworn she was still dreaming because there was no way in hell this was actually happening.

In front of her, not even two feet away from the bed, stood a dark-skinned, rather exotic looking woman that was trying and failing miserably to hide her obvious nudity behind one of the small pillows she had taken from the bed. Given her physique it was a choice between exposing her rack or her privates and even though they were both women it was almost a natural instinct to cover up the nether regions rather than the chest, which left Peridot staring at just that: a beautiful pair of completely uncovered breasts. Somewhere in the back of her head she knew she was staring, realized that she should stop but the sheer beauty of the woman in front of her coupled with her blood now cursing through her veins heading south did something to her common sense that she could only describe as turning it off entirely. Cause here she was, sitting on the bed she had unknowingly shared with a naked stranger all night, staring at said stranger that was still completely in the nude and she was weirdly enjoying it. _'Fuck she's hot.'_

Until another pillow was grabbed and thrown at her face with such intensity that it knocked her flat off the mattress and unto her ass onto the floor below with a satisfying smack.

"Quit staring would you? Fucking Christ, have some decency."

The impact seemed to have knocked some sense back into the blonde because when she stood to pick herself off the ground she did so facing the other side, now realizing that she had been staring at a naked woman for at least 30 seconds flat like a fucking creep.

_'Good job P, might as well start driving a white van with the word "candy" written on it with spray-paint.'_

This day was already off to a _wonderful_ start.

There was a minute or two of awkward silence, only broken by the occasional shuffling and rustling of clothing, that Peridot spent staring at the ugly green carpet beneath her socked feet, mind going sixty miles an hour trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for what had happened. She felt so bad that she didn't even dare shift a few inches to the side to be able to grab her glasses or her phone to check what time it was.

"You can turn around now, but stay where you are."

Her voice was, now that Peridot was actually listening to it, pleasant to listen to and she found herself obeying the command faster than she thought it over, something she usually always did. She reached for the nightstand before her now glasses-covered eyes rose up to look into the stranger's face, because for some reason or another, she was still not entirely clothed. Her lean body was only clad in a matching pair of panties and a bra that did little to nothing to hide her womanly curves.

"How entirely unexpected, not staring at my tits for a change. The rest of my clothes are behind you, so if you would be so nice", she said with a tad less hostility in her voice as she watched the IT specialist dig through the dresser located right next to the door before she tossed said clothes at the dark-haired woman. "Thanks."

Peridot was utterly _mortified_. An emotion that her face seemed to reflect because the stranger only rolled her eyes once she was done getting dressed and walked around the bed to grab her shoes, vaguely brushing the blonde's arm and causing an almost violent shiver to shoot through her entire body.

"You've already seen me stark naked, I honestly doubt that anything even more embarrassing could happen to both of us, so loosen up. You look way too tight for me to not feel awkward."

_'Is she doing this on purpose? She must be, how else could someone- okay Peridot, calm down. Get your shit together.'_

"Y-yeah, sorry", Peridot started before swallowing and clearing her throat, "I obviously didn't mean to just stand and stare."

"Grab and stare you mean", the stranger replied with a smirk audible in her voice as she turned around. "How about telling me your name? I feel like we should exchange at least that after already skipping first base."

"Peridot. Peridot Diamond. And are you always this comfortable with strangers that see you naked?"

"Only if they are handsome enough. And the name's Lapis Lazuli, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The smirk was still stuck in place as Lapis took the few steps forward to stand right in front of Peridot, looking up at the blonde with a cocked head due to their obvious height difference.

"If it had been anyone else I might have called the cops on them, but you…", she started, blue eyes twinkling in mirth as she slowly, almost painfully sensual fixed Peridot's tie before she ran her now unoccupied hand down the length of the blonde's torso, "you are lucky that the heavens blessed you with both a brain and looks. I have such a soft spot for cute, fair-haired women."

Lapis had started off standing just in front of the taller woman, but by the end of her small monologue she had knowingly positioned herself even closer to Peridot, one hand casually stroking the now fixed tie while the other was playing with a strand of her still from sleep messy hair. Her hot breath tickled Peridot's ear as she leaned closer, fronts now brushing together as she whispered the next sentence into her ear.

"I'll forget about this little incident if you cover my expenses. Deal?"

Not trusting her voice to function without whimpering or sounding like a dude that had just gotten his balls kicked the taller woman only nodded in acknowledgement that earned her a reward even greater than seeing a beautiful woman naked. As Lapis pulled away from Peridot's ear she let her lips brush against those of the blonde, mouths connecting in a ghost of a kiss for the briefest of moments before she took a step back, face now unreadable and eyes glistening with an emotion Peridot could only describe as sadness, or maybe regret?

"Gracias, senorita bonita. I wish I could stay longer but I have to leave, my plane departs early this morning."

Her dark hair with its tips tinted blue, almost looking like it had been dipped into a paint bucket, swayed faintly as she brushed past Peridot to grab her small suitcase and her other belongings, halting briefly as she opened the door and looked back into the room with a face that was now void of any form of playfulness.

"Goodbye, Peridot."

Peridot could only raise her hand in a silent farewell before the door clicked close again, leaving the woman to stand in the middle of the room alone, confused and very turned on. She ran the tips of her middle and index finger over her lips before shaking her head and stomping into the bathroom to splash some freezing water onto her face.

A dream. It must have been a dream. How else would it be possible for her, the tall, nerdy-looking beanpole to be attractive for a woman that was so drop-dead gorgeous that just being in close proximity to her made Peridot want her, a need to touch her so irrationally strong that it had taken all her willpower to not deepen the kiss, to not lean into her touches. But alas, even after the fifth time of splashing water onto her face, she was still very much awake and slowly started to realize that everything that had happened had indeed be real. It could have been a scene stripped right out of a cheesy M rated romance movie or a description of a steamy moment from one of her erotic novels she loved to read but no, it had been real. And it had left her needy and desperate.

Irrational, that was what she was feeling. She was feeling an irrational desire to touch a stranger that she barely knew the name of, an irrational need to press their lips together once more, explore every inch of her flawless skin and taste the sweetness of her very being. It was a sensation so familiar, yet completely new and different to her. Like jumping into the ocean for the hundredths time but yet not knowing what the watery depths will hold.

There was no use dwelling on the feeling, she had to go. Leave behind what happened in the hopes that the memories would get cleaned up like the used bed sheets.

It took her barely 30 minutes to hop into a quick, ice cold shower to rid herself of her desires before getting dressed and ready to leave. She quickly paid for her own and Lapis' room and pointedly ignored the confused yet somewhat knowing looks from Lars after he had apologized profusely for double-booking the room. The server crash had made the poor boy lose all track of which rooms had been booked already and which hadn't that eventually, he had just grabbed the wrong key amidst the chaos and had handed it to the blonde by mistake. Peridot tried distracted herself with work, thinking about the upcoming meetings in the next few days as she stormed through the already packed airport, eager to get to the departure display to find out when she would finally leave as soon as possible.

Her expression was back to its usual self, face hardened and permanent scowl in place as she made her way through the crowd of stressed workers and annoyed tourists, none of the earlier gentleness displayed with Lapis present anymore. Peridot grit her teeth so hard her jaw hurt but she didn't care. She had been so stupid to follow her gut and not her brain, to act so natural around the woman she would probably never see again because she knew, deep down, that she would take forever and three days to get over her. She didn't believe in love at first sight, but the first sight could definitely lead to something else, whatever that may be. Her green eyes quickly scanned the screen and found her flight mere seconds later and she heaved a silent sigh of relief when she realized that the gate was only a two minute walk away. She didn't even bother taking out her headphones and sure enough, two minutes later, she found herself heading towards the already busy counter.

She wormed her way through a cluster of people while digging through her jacket, looking for her passport and ticket and throwing the occasional "I'm sorry" and "Excuse me" at all the people she bumped into. She didn't even look up as she stepped up to the wooden counter, after the previous customer had left, and only continued looking for her things for a moment longer before finally her thin fingers managed to fish the ticket out of one of her many pockets. Only to drop it to the floor in shock along with her passport when her eyes settled on the person standing behind the counter.

Blue eyes widened along with their green counterparts as both realized who they were staring at, but the smaller woman was faster to recover, smirk reflex kicking in as she readjusted her flight attendant attire smoothly and with trained ease before addressing the blonde.

"Welcome to the Emirates airline, how can I be of assistance today?"

**Author's Note:**

> **Translations**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Hostia! - damn hell/bloody hell (Spanish)
> 
> Gracias, senorita bonita - Thank you, pretty lady (Spanish)
> 
>  
> 
> **Phrase of the Day**
> 
>  
> 
> Passion is the quickest to develop, and the quickest to fade. Intimacy develops more slowly, and commitment more gradually still.
> 
> ~Robert Sternberg
> 
> Visit me at silvereyedrukia.tumblr.com ! I accept prompts and requests :)


End file.
